Toy Story 4
by JamesXenoS
Summary: When Buzz is almost dismantled, it;s up to Woody to save the other toys from the same threat.
1. Chapter 1

First off, let me just say that this will not be like any of the other Toy Story movies. This will be very dark, and very mature, to the point where a toy is forced to curse. I'm not gonna drop the F-bomb, but there will be words like damn or hell. So, if you're reading this to a child who is fond of the Pixar series, stop reading. This is for the fans who were there during the first one, which are kids anywhere from 14-19.

Now, before I get to the story, let me review the other three in a few short words. The first one was made specifically for toddlers and 9 year olds. If I had to describe it in a few words, they would be jealousy and replacement. Something every kid feels, whether it be no environments such as school or moving to a new town, or when a new child comes into the family.

The second one changed in tone. It became darker and more serious. The toys were faced with the loss of a good friend, even if it was only for a few moments, and they were forced to perform a daring rescue mission by venturing into the harsh reality of the human world. In one word, this movie is about tragedy. Tragedy being how, without Woody, the other toys would be forced into storage, which is technically a toy hell.

And finally, there is Toy Story 3. A turning point for Pixar. This film set the tone for the rest of the series, whether or not that was a good thing is debatable. It was extremely dark, for instance the incinerator scene, where the toys, not only were faced with their end, but they accepted it. They understood that there was nothing more they could do, and they were just glad they could have been there for Andy. The lack of speech between the characters enhanced the mood as well. This movie was about, not only change, but acceptance. They accepted their demise, and were ready to fall into the burning hands of relief.

And now, with that said, I think I am ready to tell my story.

Toy Story 4

~…~

One-Eyed Bart sat at the end of a long table. On his right side, sat One-Eyed Betty and several green hench men, and to his left, sat the evil witch Dolly and evil Dr. Pork Chop. A map of some country was sprawled out on the table.

"Ok boys, we strike at dawn." Bart spoke up.

Just as he was about to let out an evil chuckle, something hit his hand. He looked down and found a boot, crushing his fingers. The others looked up at the tall figure holding the potato hostage.

"Sheriff Woody!" they hollered in unison.

Woody swung his lasso and wrapped up the evil doers and sent them straight to jail, when Bonnie's mom called. She hurried down the stairs, anxious to see what was waiting for her, when the toys got up. Woody put his hat on while Buzz polished his wings. The other toys seemed to like Bonnie and her toys. Especially Rex, who had a fond interest in Trixie. But something was bothering our beloved sheriff. He couldn't help but feel something lurking. Something hiding in the shadows. Something menacing.

His thoughts were cut short as Jesse grabbed his shoulder.

"Woody. Are you ok?" she asked, her green eyes shined in the sunlight.

This was another thing that bothered him. He was alone. Bo Peep was gone. Not with owner, no. She was gone forever. Buzz had Jessie, and just about all the other toys had partners.

"I…I'm fine. I'll be ok." he said, looking away.

"Woody. If you really miss Andy that much, why didn't you stay with him?"

Woody looked back startled. He hadn't thought of Andy in a week, which to be honest hurt him a little. No, he was thinking of the menacing thing that was hiding from him.

"Oh uh… well, you guys seemed like you were going to need me." he said, lying.

Jesse hugged him and said,

"Thanks Woody. For staying with us."

Woody hugged her back and walked away. She looked worriedly at him and walked back to her spot on the dresser.

~…~

Buzz sat on Bonnie's bed, watching as Woody hugged Jessie. Ever since they had gotten their, he had been getting a little to chummy with her. Buzz knew it was only because they had risked their lives for each other, but deep inside he couldn't feel a little hate. A small hatred for the cowboy. But this hate, admittedly, was their before this. Before they were adopted, before they met Jessie, and even before they escaped Sid's house. Actually, it happened right around there.

Buzz remembered how cowardly Woody was then, constantly saving his own life at the cost of Buzz's. He was never sure why this bothered him anymore, even though Woody had shown my heroism since then, but it did. Buzz scowled at the cowboy doll and continued polishing his wings.

~…~

Jesse took her place on the dresser on top of a book about princesses. She watched as Woody trudged to the window sill, and as Buzz eyed him jealously. This had been happening for as long she remembered, but it just recently got to a point where the other toys noticed to. She would have to take care of this once and for all, by telling Buzz she was in love him.

As she got up to run to the bed, she swore she saw something move. Not a person, and not a toy, but a shadow. It moved in the corner of her eye, and then it was gone. She started to look back behind the dresser when Bonnie came running up the steps, holding something big in her arms. The toys found it was a box. She placed on the floor in front of

Her and opened it. There was a note inside. Jesse looked over her shoulder and read the card.

"Dear Bonnie. I'm having fun in Georgia. I really miss you. I sent you some souvenirs. I know how much you love snow globes. Anyway, I don't have much time, I love you and be good for momma.

Love Billy."

Billy was her older brother. He was traveling the world with his band, and Bonnie talked about him a good deal. She seemed to miss him a lot. She took out the three snow globes and placed them on her dresser, knocking Jesse behind it. She hit the ground and looked around. It was dark. She couldn't se anything. She was about to panic, when Bonnie pulled her out. As she was being pulled back into the light, she saw something. A face. A face hiding in that dark space. It was there for a minute, then it was gone.

~…~

Buzz hopped off the bed and sneaked past the other sleeping toys. Today was a long day of playing. It felt good to be played with again, after so many years. But something wasn't right. He looked out the window and looked to the bushes. A flash passed through his head. The time when Woody knocked him out of Andy's window. It was an accident, he understands that now, but Woody never even made an attempt to save him.

Just as he began to get angry, something moved. Something in the shadow of the room. Buzz looked at the sleeping toys, and back to the shadow. He turned on his lazer, hoping for it to give off enough light, and walked slowly.

"psst" was the noise he heard from behind him, as something pulled him into the dark shadows.

~…~

Like I said, this will be a dark and mature story. So, if you're not into that kinda thing, just skip this story.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 3 pm and Bonnie hadn't found Buzz. _'He was right hear on my bed last night.' _she thought. She looked under the bed, in the closet, behind her dresser and even in her parent's bedroom. There was no sign of him. The other toys had become worried. It was just like 15 years ago, except Woody was not to be blamed this time. The toys aided Bonnie in her search for the beloved space cadet.

Woody's mood only worsened. _'Now Buzz is gone. Who next? Jesse? Bullseye? Slinky?' _he shook the negative thoughts from his head and looked up at the ceiling. There was only one thing on his little toy mind now.

'_Bo…'_

~…~

_The night sky was filled with stars and a giant white orb. Andy was playing some kind of rescue mission with Woody and Buzz saving Jesse and Bo from Mr. Dr. Pork Chop and One Eyed Bart. Andy threw Woody's hat at the Force-field dog who was keeping Bo and Jessie hostage. But, this time, their wasn't a happy ending. The hat was thrown a little too far to the left and snagged Bo's staff, pulling her off the window sill, into the driveway before any toy could save her._

_Andy gasped and left the room. As soon as the door slammed shut, Woody jumped and screamed,_

"_BO!"_

_He, and the others, looked out the window, to find, to their dismay, shards of porcelain scattered around a pink dress. Her cane, still attached to the porcelain hand, was near what the toys decided was her head. Woody saw Andy and his mom come out into the driveway. She scolded him for not being careful with his toys and swept her up into a trash bag and they came back inside. Buzz hollered for the toys to get back in their places, but Woody didn't hear him. He continued to look in disbelief at Bo's dismembered body._

_Andy was coming up the steps and Buzz grabbed Woody._

"_Woody! We have to get back in our places! Now!"_

_Woody dropped and made that same smiling face as he always did when he became a lifeless toy. But this time, his smile was a little off. It was like he wasn't there anymore._

_Andy walked back in with a frown on his face and looked at his toys. If one could break so easily, who's to say the others couldn't? He looked at Woody and Buzz and sighed. If they break so easily, then why should I play with them. They'll just break…_

~…~

Just then Woody heard a thud at the window. He looked out the glass and saw Slinky, standing in the yard, throwing stones at the window. Woody turned to the others,

"Guys! It's Slinky! Help me get the window open!"

The others crowded around Woody and grabbed hold of the window, lifting it up.

"Woody! Come here! You're going to want to see this!" Slinky hollered.

Woody looked uncertainly at the others before braving up and jumping onto the roof and sliding down the water spout. He looked worriedly at Slinky and turned his head to the Buzz toy lying near the bushes. He rushed over and grabbed him, shaking him.

"Buzz! Buzz! Wake up! Wake up Buzz!"

Buzz opened an eye and closed it again. He sat up and looked around for his legs which he couldn't find. Jesse rushed beside him and knelt down.

"…Buzz?…" she managed to say whisper.

She was followed by the other toys who all stood around the limp Space Ranger. Jesse laid on top of him began to sob, although no tears were shed. Woody looked at the others, desperately looking for some kind of reassurance, but he got none. All he could do was sit with his mouth wide open as Jessie cried over her love. Woody stood up and removed his hat and held it in his shaky fingers. The others worked to pry Jessie from what was left off the toy.

This day had started off well, but turned into mass hysteria. It was apparent now, that there was someone stalking them. Waiting for its next victim. The question was, who would be next? Slinky walked over to Woody and handed him a note.

"Slink… what's this?"

"I found it with him… it's addressed to you…"

The others took their eyes off their fallen friend and looked to Woody. He grabbed the note with shaky fingers and read aloud.

"Dear Woody. I want to see you again. I hope you remember me. I hope you remember all the fun we had all those years ago. I want you to come by my place for a visit. 1278 CherryWood Drive. If you don't come, I will pick another of your friends to have fun with. Signed, Mr. Top Hat."

Woody gasped as he read the final words.

"Mr. Top Hat?" the Potatoes asked.

Woody's past had come back to haunt him before, but not like this.

"Mr. Top Hat… is my brother…"

The other toys gasped and leaned closer, as if they knew he was going to tell a story.

"He WAS my brother. See, before I was Andy's toy, I was with a kid named Evan. His dad worked at the toy company that manufactured me, and he got Mr. Top Hat and I for free. There were several other toys they made. Mr. Top Hat is a doll with a pull string too. He wears a black tuxedo and a cape along with a handle-bar mustache and a big top hat. Evan loved us. We were brothers to him. He would make up games where we would have to save the world before the evil Dr. Insane blew it up.

"Evan didn't have any friends. His abusive parents made sure of that. Top Hat and I were the only friends he had. We were the world to him, we were his escape from reality, his little vacation." Woody looked to his feet and sighed, obviously taken back by what was transpiring.

"But nothing ever lasts. I was young and stupid. I didn't want an owner at the time. I decided to leave and be apart of something bigger. Top Hat, Action Frank, a military toy, and Black Beard, a pirate toy, tried to get me to stay. I refused and left. I soon learned the outside world was no place for a toy. I was nearly broken in half by a truck and was almost drowned.

"I returned to Evan's house later that week. I peeked through his window and could see him crying and looking for me. I was just about to climb in when his dad slammed the door open. He kept yelling at him to stop, but… Evan… he didn't. His dad hit him."

The other toys gasped again. Jesse looked up at him with a horrified look. She had known toys with the same story.

"But it didn't stop there. He hit him again. And again. And again. Over and over. I looked away but I could still hear him screaming. It stopped and I looked back. He was gone. Mr. Top Hat saw me and ran after me. I ran into the road, trying to get away but he tackled me and held me down. He yelled at me, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. He was saying it was all my fault… and he was probably right. He hit me a few times.

"It was then that I heard the truck coming. It was a big 18 wheeler. I kicked him off me and he landed right in the way of one of its wheel. After the truck was gone, I walked over to him, or, what was left. He wasn't talking. His arms were ripped up and one leg was missing. His top hat was a foot away, with his head still attached to it. I left. I ran away again. I jumped onto the back of a van and stayed with it until it reached a house. Andy's house. He was just a baby then, but he loved me then too.

"I never forgot about Mr. Top Hat. And now, he's back. And he wants me."

"Woody…" Buzz spoke up.

Everyone turned to Buzz who was trying to stand.

"That was the guy who took me. Him and some robot toy. They… they held me down… they unscrewed my legs…"

Jessie put one finger over his lip and hushed him. They hugged and carried him inside. Bonnie got home late that night and was asleep. The other toys slept soundly, albeit a little uneasily, all but one. Woody climbed out of Bonnie's bed and tip-toed to the window, only to be stopped by Jesse. She was still horrified by the days events and he knew she was going to ask him to stay.

"Jess…" he started, but couldn't continue.

His little toy heart began to broke as her look worsened. She hid her face and slumped to the ground. Woody knelt down beside her and brushed her red lochs with his hand. There wasn't much to say. There wasn't anything to say really. Woody knew what was going to happen to him and he accepted it. The others would have to accept this cruel fate as well.

"Jess… I have to go now…" he said through a lump in his chest.

She looked up at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him down. They embraced each other in a long hug. Buzz watched from on top of the bed. His eyes narrowed and he realized;

'_It's not hate that I feel for Woody. It's jealousy. I'm jealous of him. No matter what he does, the others look up to him and admire him. He is a hero to them. To Bonnie and Andy. To me…' _he thought.\

Woody turned to Buzz and waved goodbye. Buzz gave a sign with his hands, indicating departure and saluted him. It was at this moment that he woke the other toys. The Potatoes gave their good byes. Rex and Slinky wrapped around him, delivering their last hugs and Hamm shook his hand.

"Good luck cowboy." Hamm said, "You're gonna need it."

Bonnie's toys were next to say good bye. Pricklepants and Trixie told him they'd miss him and Dolly gave a very peculiar hug. She wrapped her hands around him in a weird fashion, and she gripped him tight. They had spent a good deal of time together since he got there. They were great friends, but Woody didn't know how to react to this. She finally loosened up let go. They laughed and she said good bye.

Woody gave his final good bye to Bonnie. She lay quietly as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks kiddo." he told her as he jumped off the bed.

He slowly walked to the open window and looked back. All the toys looked were sad. There leader of 16 years was leaving. Maybe forever. Who knows? No one did. He stepped out of the window and worked his way to the ground. He continued to walk down the driveway as he looked back at the window. Dolly, Jessie and Buzz were seated, looking down at him. He swallowed hard and walked on.

The walk would be a long and hard one. With no one by his side this time, he felt incredibly lost…

~…~

Hey howdy hey. Woody here. I'm really hoping you like the newest chapter of my new movie Toy Story 4, starring me. Lol, Review and let me know if you like and what you think I should fix.


	3. Chapter 3

It was cold and wet. The little doll's feet were soaked from all the puddles. Her right arm had gotten ripped while jumping from the gutter, but she was determined to catch up with the cowboy. _'He left only an hour ago, how far could he be?'_ she thought. _'He must be close. I've been running nonstop.' _

SNAP

The sound of a twig breaking made her jump. She looked around her and found nothing. That didn't stop her toy heart(if she even had one) from beating rapidly. Her vision became blurred as fear crept upon her. She had no idea the outside world was like this. Danger on every corner such as the dog she walked past or the sewer hole she almost fell in. Or even the car that drove by that barely missed her. This was definitely no place for a toy.

Just as she turned the corner, she heard a leaf crunch.

CRUNCH

She froze. This time she knew something was following her. Seeing as it was probably her only place to hide, she jumped into the hole that had been dug for, what she figured, was a flower. Something in the distance caught her eye. It was big. Well, bigger than her anyway. It walked in sort of a robotic manner. Dolly gasped. This was the robot Buzz was talking about. The toy turned as she gasped on his built-in laser eyes came on, lighting up the area where Dolly was hiding. She ducked into the hole, curling into a ball and praying he didn't see her. The robot seemed to turn around and walk the opposite direction.

She took the opportunity to jump from her hiding spot and run. But she didn't expect a certain zombie toy, waiting for her on the other side of the hole.

~…~

He had just jumped onto the back of a pick up truck when he heard the scream.

"Woody!" he heard a girl say. Or rather, a girl toy.

He looked around and found the sound was coming from 3 houses down. _'Could it be Dolly?' _he thought. He looked to the pick-up truck and back to the source of the yell. Give up his ride to Mr. Top Hat's or risk the life of his friend? 'Ahh, to hell with the truck!' he thought as he jumped off and ran for the screaming doll. His legs were sore from trying to catch with the truck and he couldn't run for long until he had to stop and catch his breath. He took cover behind a mailbox and looked to see if he could find where the scream was coming from.

He found it. He saw Dolly being grabbed a zombie army men toy and she was ripped. Woody gritted his teeth. No way was he going to let this happen again. Not on his watch. Not as long as his name was Woody Pride. He darted past the mailbox, screaming at them to let her go. The rip in Dolly's leg was getting longer and wider, and Woody charged faster. He tackled the zombie toy and looked over his shoulder.

"Run! Go back to Bonnie! Now" he hollered to the crying doll.

She reluctantly nodded and turned, but was met by a familiar robot. She screamed and tried to run away, but it gripped her arm.

"Why run? You are not going to get very far." it said in a very synthetic robot voice.

Dolly kicked and screamed but in vein. Woody was smacking the zombie's head to the ground before being pulled off by a strong set of hands that gripped his vest. He turned and, to his surprise, he saw Buzz. With his legs. He smiled at the toy and looked over his shoulder to see the little rag doll being thrown around by a robot toy, about one and a half feet tall. Buzz tossed Woody at the robot as he finished the Zombie.

Woody felt a sort of, strength as he held onto the robots arms, prying Dolly from its clutches. She was thrown to the ground and ran behind a mailbox. Buzz managed to force the zombie into submission and Woody knocked the robot down, unable to get back up. They looked at each other and nodded. Woody grabbed the robot and began to slam its head into the paved road when he heard a loud yell. Buzz and Woody looked across the yard to where Dolly was standing and gasped. There, standing with Dolly in one hand, and her leg in the other, was a too familiar face. A tall, thin doll wearing a tux, black cape and a top hat was looking Woody dead in the eyes. His stare occasionally went from Woody, to Buzz, to the other toys but mainly focused on Woody.

His intense glare eased up a bit and he let out a weird kind of laugh.

"Woody. I never thought I would see you again. I wanted to wait for you to come to us, but I just had to see you." there was a weird emphasis on had.

Dolly stared at Woody and she looked away, unable to show her face to him. Woody looked at the robot toy's head that he was holding and slammed it down again before letting it go. He walked past Buzz who was locked onto the tall mans gaze. He slowly made his way to Mr. Top Hat, each step feeling like a step closer to his doom, yet he kept a stern and determined face.

"You!" was all he could say. His anger was not able to be translated into words.

Woody clenched his fists as tight as he could.

"Yes it's me. Mr. Top Hat. Your brother!"

"What! Do you want! From me?" Woody hollered, not caring if any humans heard him.

"What do I want from you?" he started. "Why, I want you to feel the way I do."

"What do you mean? I feel just as bad as you do about Evan. If I could, I would take it all back! And you know that!"

"No… I want you to feel the same pain as I do. The same pain as Action Frank and Black Beard feel."

"You don't mean…"

"Look Woody. If there is anything I learned from all that transpired that day, it's that no toy should ever be happy. And that humans can break, just as we toys do."

There was sort of an evil grin on his face. Woody could see the marks on his face from where his goons sowed him back together after that night.

"No. You're wrong. Any toy deserves the chance for love. Even if they have done wrong things in the past. Even if they were stupid and naïve.!"

Buzz let go off the zombie and stared at Woody.

"Cowboy. It…it's not your fault."

"Yes it is Buzz. If I hadn't left, Evan would still be alive. You wouldn't have gotten beaten the way you did. Dolly would be ok. Bo would be…" he stopped.

That was not something he wanted to get into right now.

"Ohhhh…" Mr. Top Hat chuckled. "So you have lost a friend have you? Tell me, where you two close?"

Woody could feel his heart pounding.

"Was this Bo a close friend? Did you cry when she died! Did you wish that her killer were dead! Did you pray for her to be still be alive? DO YOU WISH THAT PERSON HADN'T MADE THAT STUPID MISTAKE?"

Woody looked at his feet. A strange feeling of sorrow and guilt washed over him, before the anger came back. He rushed at the toy, and knocked him to the ground, strangling him. Top Hat kicked him off and picked him up by his shoulders. He kicked him into the road and they collided again. Buzz grabbed Dolly and saw, to his dismay, the sun coming up over the hills. He carried her to the mailbox and set her down.

"I'll be right back. I promise." he said as she rested against the wood.

He tried to get to the others, but was stopped by the zombie and was knocked into the hole Dolly hid in. Woody was taking a beating by the man and was hardly able to stand. Just as he was about to get a punch I on Top Hat, Action Frank and Black Beard cam rushing at him and knocking him to the floor. They began tying him up and slung him over there shoulder. The same thing happened to Buzz. Dolly turned to see them being stuffed into the back of a truck that she didn't see before. But, wait.

It was being driven by a human! What human would be taking orders from a toy?

~…~

Well, there it is. Chapter 3. It took me a while to make it, and I'm pretty impressed with myself. I think I managed to get the characters right, but with that dark twist I incorporate into all my stories. Anyways, read/review/fav whatever, just give me good some kinda feedback plz lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Rex sat up from his nap. He looked to the other toys who were starting there day. None of them were happy. They were heart broken. Little Bonnie spent all day yesterday looking for Woody, Buzz and Dolly. They were no where to be found in the little girls house. And what a time to go missing too. She had to leave all weekend to go to her grandparent's house.

To tell the truth, all the toys were worried about the missing toys. They didn't even know Buzz and Dolly went. They just woke up to find them missing. All the toys, especially Jessie the cowgirl were worried. What had happened to their beloved toys. Their idols. Their heroes. Their friends…

Mr. Potato Head stretched his arm toward the lock on the window. Since Woody and Buzz were gone, they had to resort to doing all the heavy lifting themselves. He, along with Slinky Dog, Rex and Jessie desperately tried to pry the window open, but to no avail. Mr. Potato Head sat down and sighed.

"How long are we gonna try and open that stupid thing? I mean, it's not gonna open!"

Just as the final words were given, Jessie and Rex pushed the window up, letting a nice breeze into the room. He gave a stare of disbelief and climbed back onto the window sill. Jessie called to Trixie who was busy playing with a jump rope.

"Ok Trix, throw it up here!" she hollered, extending her arms,

The dinosaur toy let the rope go and it landed safely into Jessie's arms. She tied one end to the lamp that stood at her desk and she began scaling the side of the house. The other toys watched as she made climbing down 20 feet look like a piece of cake. As she reached the bottom, she looked up and whistled.

"Yoo-hoo! Guys! I made it!" she hollered at the cheering toys.

"Good job Jessie! Now, try and find clues to where Woody might have gone!" screamed Rex.

She nodded and left the yard in search of pieces to the giant puzzle that ate at the toys.

~…~

Woody and Buzz crashed around in the back of the van. It was dark in the back, and very cold. They tried their best to avoid crashing into each other, but that proved to be a waste of time. Finally, the van stopped, sending the pair flying into the glass separating the back from the front, and the doors swung open. Holding both doors open, was a man in his early twenties wearing a black shirt with a white skull on it. He had a weird sort of grin on his face that made his beard look uneven. Woody and Buzz dropped and pretended to be toys again, but he just laughed.

"Don't play that game with me! I know your little secret!"

Woody blinked and looked at the figure again. He was so familiar, yet he couldn't figure out who he was. Buzz knew instantly but was to afraid to speak.

"Let's, play…" he reached grabbing both of the toys and pulling them from the van.

Woody gasped and whispered,

"…Sid?…"

~…~

Jessie ran across the street and jumped behind a mailbox. Scattered through this yard were bits and pieces and remains of toys. It was like a massacre here. She turned to find a piece of stitching, followed by a cit of fabric. _'This… this looks like Dolly's fabric…' _she thought as she investigated.

"J-Jessie?…is that…you?" a voice came from across the yard.

The cowgirl ran and jumped into the hole the voice came from. Inside was a little dolly, missing her leg.

"Dolly! What happened to you?"

She didn't respond at first, she just closed her eyes, as if tears were going to fall from them.

"It was him. Mr. Top Hat. He and some other toys came after me. Woody and Buzz came to rescue me, but he kidnapped them. There was some human driving them too. Someone who knows our secret."

Jessie knew who it was. She just hoped it wasn't. she picked Dolly up out of the whole and carried her across back to the other toys. They were going to need to hear this…

~…~

Woody sat in the middle of the dark room. Nothing to keep him occupied but himself. He swore he saw something move a time or two in the darkness, but he doubted it. He had been in this room for hours. He didn't even know if anyone was going to get him out. There was nothing to do but wait. Wait for some to remember dear old Woody and come to his aid. There was a soft knock on the door and he turned. A voice slowly began mocking,

"There's a snake in my boot, hahahah. Tell me something. Did you really think your little stunt would make me be _nicer_ to my toys?"

Woody looked to the ground and back up with an intense expression.

"Yes I did!"

"Well you were wrong!" Sid screamed as he slung the door open. He was holding something in his hand, but he didn't know what.

"You see, after that little incident, I became very violent. Fights every day, skipping school, joining gangs. But at the end of the day, nothing made me feel better than wailing on a good toy or two. Sure they would ask me to stop, but my chainsaw would finally make them shut up!" he let out another laugh as he set the little tool box in his hand down on a desk.

"Let's take a look back of what happened that year. I had strapped your little friend to a rocket and was planning on him sending him to space. Well, you interrupted that time. But you know what? There's no one here to save you this time."

Woody frowned and tried standing up.

"You're a monster! A sick person!"

"NO! YOU'RE sick! Do you know what that did to me as a kid? I was traumatized by a fucking toy! My parents were divorced because of it! My little sister was given to a new family because I was too violent to live with! MY MOM, committed SUICIDE because her little boy was a crazy! Now I have nothing left but this box of explosives and you!"

Woody knew the consequences of revealing their secret.

"I… I don't know what to say…"

"There's nothing to say! So just shut up!"

He pulled out a roll of duct tape and wrapped it around Woody's arms, legs and mouth. Slowly, he began strapping little bombs to the toy. They may look little, but they weren't any less deadly than a normal explosive. He carried him out into the back yard.

"Well, here we are. Any last words?"

Woody became limp as he watched Sid light the first fuse.

~…~

Andy pulled up to the brick house and parked his car. After a good month of school, he was home and ready to greet his family and friends. He opened the car door and saw Molly running from the front door. She tackled him and squeezed.

"It's good to see you to Molly." he told her.

She kept squeezing until his mom came and pried her off.

"Hi mom." he told her.

"Hi honey, you wanna come on inside?"

Andy scratched the back of his head.

"Well, actually, I wanted to go see a friend. I heard Julie was stopping by to see her parents and I wanted to see her."

His cheeked became a little red. He and Julie were an item back in the day. She was his first love, so it was fitting to at least tell her congratulations on getting into college. His mom nodded and she turned, leading Molly into the house. Andy turned and began walking. Her house wasn't far from his. Just 2 blocks away. He looked around the neighborhood, trying to remember some of the old houses.

There was Lilly's house, his best friend until 7th grade. There was Oliver's house, his dorm mate in college who decided to stay for extra study. And how could he not forget this house? Well, as he stared at the blood red window shutters and the charcoal colored walls, he couldn't remember anyone living here.

From the back of the house he could hear laughter. Not a child's laughter, but an adults. A very familiar one. He walked around the house and pushed open the half burned gate. To his shock and dismay, stood Sid, his evil neighbor from his childhood, and Woody, his best friend from his childhood. Sid was lighting little bombs stuck to him.

"Hey!" Andy screamed.

Sid looked at the boy and gasped. He hadn't planned on being captured. Andy looked at the Woody doll. It had that same grin that it always had, even one there was a bomb strapped to it…

"HEY! Stop that!" he hollered at Sid who had just lit the first bomb.

Andy walked closer, ready to push Sid out of the way. Sid did the unthinkable however. Her reached his arm back and sent his fist, flying into Andy's cheek. It connected with his jaw bone and he hit the ground.

"What the Hell!" he screamed.

"Go away! I'm busy here!" Sid told him.

"That's my Woody doll!" Andy screamed again.

Sid stopped the lighter and turned around, the same grin on his face that Woody saw so many times before.

"Sooo, you're Andy. Well, I think my little friend here wants to say something to you."

Sid looked at the doll who was lying on the grill. It didn't dare move, or else it would give his secret away. Sid waited for an answer.

"What are you doing? Speak! Come to life! Show him!" he yelled at the little inanimate object.

"Look, you freak. That's my toy from when I was a kid. I don't know how you go it, but I want him."

Sid was baffled. He didn't know what to do next, when he saw something carrying a bat behind Andy. Mr. Top Hat looked around Andy and winked at Woody. Woody looked down at his brother and back up at Andy, his smile fading to a frown as he sat up.

"Andy! Look out!" he hollered to his previous owner.

Andy looked at the toy, confused before the loud thud of wood on bone rang through his ears. He dropped on his knees and fell face down. Woody was horrified. Now they had Andy.

"Leave him alone Top Hat! He didn't do anything!"

"Why Woody? I'm just proving that any human can break, just as easily as a toy can."

"Leave. Him. Alone." Woody tried to convince him.

Sid laughed as he duct taped Andy's legs and arms. Mr. Top Hat jumped up on the grill and looked down at the toy.

"Change of plans. I want you to see everything we do to that boy. Just as I saw everything that happened to MY owner all those years ago."

He stuck more tape on Woody's mouth and hopped down.

"And don't worry. We'll have mister Lightyear there too, so he can watch as we take you apart, stitch, by, stitch."

Mr. Top Hat laughed as he grabbed the bat and hit Woody in the face with it.

~…~

Well, it's official. This story has become the ultimate revenge story ever. We've got two guys looking for revenge on the same doll. Plus, they kidnapped the dolls owner and his best friend WHILE they took apart another one of his friends. This movie has gotten a little out of hand, but I like it. Stay tuned for part 5 :D


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys, I know I said I wasn't going to drop the F-bomb in the first chapter, but I needed to emphasize on how much Woody's action screwed him up. I try to reframe from using these words, but I cant help it if one word slips out. And I must say one more thing. This will end in a cliffhanger, so if there is anyone who doesn't want to read a story that ends in a cliffhanger better stop reading. With that being said, lets start this chapter.

~…~

Andy blinked as the light started coming back. His head throbbed and his arms and legs were immobilized. Miraculously, albeit clumsily, he managed to look up and see the little hand-me-down doll sitting on a box of explosives. His mind began deciphering the events that had transpired before his blacking out. He gasped and crawled to a wall, trying to say something. Woody looked up at the frightened boy and sighed.

"I expected that reaction."

Andy stopped breathing so fast and calmed down. He pushed himself up against the wall and opened his mouth.

"Wait… who… how are you…"

Woody jumped from the box and stepped slowly towards the boy.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. All I know is that I'm here and I need to save you from this mess. No matter what."

Andy looked at the toy and started to be more understanding.

"So… you can talk, walk and think? All those times I played with you, all those times I would take you guys to restaurants and to the movies, you could have been talking to me?"

"It's not that easy. There are rules every toy knows. You can't tell a human you're alive. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. But that doesn't matter now. I have to get you out of here!"

Andy looked at the concrete walls then to the bolted door, blocking their way to the outside wall.

"So, where are we? Why am I here? What is going on?"

"A toy… a toy kidnapped you. He wants me and you dead. Dead for something that happened years ago. You see, before I was YOUR toy, I was-"

There was a loud slam that echoed through the room. Woody jumped and ran to Andy, desperately trying to get the tape from his limbs. Just as he got his arms free, the lock on the door came undone and the doors slammed open, revealing Sid and Top Hat. They looked at the toy and his owner as they made their way to the opposite side of the room. Top Hat looked at his brother and smiled.

"Woody. I'm gonna miss you when we send you on your way." he laughed.

Andy was becoming angry. He didn't know what they were going to do to the toy, but he wasn't going to let it happen.

"Look, let me go, or I'm calling the cops!"

The pair laughed and continued unpacking explosives and gasoline and matches. Top Hat looked to the cowboy doll and smiled again.

"Well Woody. This is where the fun ends. Now is the time where we play the staring game. And by staring, I mean YOU staring at HIM while I light his ass on fire."

Sid agreed at first before looking at the toy in confusion.

"Light him on fire! You didn't say we were gonna kill him! You only said we would make him pay. I wanted to kill the doll!"

"Kill Woody? We aren't killing Woody! I wanted him to see what we do to this kid so that he would spend the rest of hi life like I did!"

The arguing pair gave Woody the perfect opportunity to free Andy. he grabbed a nail off the floor and began stabbing at the tape. He got his arm free and began getting the other limbs free.

"Hey!" Sid hollered, seeing Andy slipping his legs free.

He ran to him, swinging his fist. Andy caught it and threw him over his shoulder. Woody jumped from behind Andy and leapt for Top Hat. They collided in mid air, Woody landing on top. They threw punches and kicks and slammed into walls. Sid got up from the floor and hit Andy with a left cross. Andy fell head first on the concrete floor. Blood spewed from his nose.

"Give it up Woody!" Top Hat screamed. "You've lost this fight!"

Sid stood up and began to walk to the explosives when Andy caught his foot, knocking him back to the floor. He pulled him back by his feet and hit him in the face. Punches and kicks were thrown at each other as Woody tossed Top Hat against the wall, making a snap as his head thumped to the floor. He turned back to Woody, showing his broken nose. Woody gasped and ran back to Andy, arms flailing as he ran. Andy was hitting Sid in the face, over and over until blood came from his eyes and ears.

Andy stood up and looked from Woody to Top Hat who was holding a lighter. His mouth was closed tight, as he didn't know what to say. Woody looked at the gasoline that soaked the floor and gasped. Looking at Andy, he motioned for the door.

"I'm not leaving without you Woody!" he said, standing his ground.

Top Hat laughed, his voice a little wheezy and gasping.

"You both… disgust me…" he wheezed for air through his broken face. "you… think you both… can beat me…"

He laughed and tried to start the lighter. Woody looked at his owner, his eyes determined and- for the first time in his little toy life- he was crying. For the first time in toy history, a toy cried real, living tears. He dashed to Top Hat, as he dropped the lit lighter. It sent flames flowing through the room as Andy climbed up the steps to the outside world. He tripped over something as he exited the building. He looked down and saw a broken and beat up Buzz Lightyear. He picked it up and gasped.

"Buzz speak to me!" he paused. "I know you can talk! Woody told me everything!"

The smile on the little space cadet turned into a sort of grimace as he looked his owner in the face.

"He did?"

Andy nodded, tears falling off of his face. He squeezed Buzz and looked at the smoke raising from the staircase.

"What's happening down there?" Buzz asked.

Andy couldn't say. He didn't know for sure what was happening to the two brothers. He looked back at his toy and said.

"I don't know. But if we don't get down there, Woody is gonna be in big trouble."

Buzz nodded and ran down the stairs in front of Andy.

They maneuvered around the fire and found Woody, gasping for air on the floor. His stomach was open and the stuffing was sprawled out on the floor. Andy shielded his face from the smoke and bent down. Picking Woody up, he realized Top Hat wasn't here.

"Woody! Where is Top Hat?" he screamed.

Woody pointed to a small black speck on the floor. It was wiggling around and squirming, trying in vain to rid itself of the fire the engulfed it. Andy grabbed Woody and Buzz and bolted for the door. But as they reached the stairs, all hope was lost for these toys. The building was coming down.

And the doorway was blocked.

~…~

Sid had crawled to the side of the wall and propped himself up. He watched in horror, as his ex partner began to light the fire that would be their doom. He knew he couldn't allow it to happen. He knew that this was his last chance. His last chance at redemption. His last chance to be a hero. He knew this was all wrong. He climbed up onto his good leg and hopped for the other room.

He smashed through a door and found himself laying in a puddle of gasoline. His time was surely up. He could hear shouts from the other room, maybe someone was calling to him. He doubted it. They thought he was nuts and on the wrong side. They thought he was dead.

He looked up at the cabinets and desperately looked for the thing he knew was the back up plan if everything else failed. And they had. He knew Top Hat had a crate of C4 that he was going to use to send this place sky-high. He looked around but couldn't find the explosive.

Behind him he heard a low mumble. He looked and found Top Hat, or, what he thought was Top Hat. He recognized the ripped up black fabric, but the face was broken and melted by the flames. It's mouth wasn't able to move open all the way and all it could make were gross and eerie mumbles.

Sid saw the crate of C4 he sat on. In a way, the toy seemed to smile. Sid was angry. Angrier than he had ever been before. He was ready to do what ever it took to make up for this mess. His foot was ready to knock Top Hat into the flames, until he saw that it was holding the detonator.

Sid could see Andy and his toys behind Top Hat, trying desperately to remove the wreckage that blocked the way out. So many thoughts went through his head. The building exploding around him. The sins he had committed in order do get to where he was. All the people he hurt. Andy… once a childhood friend, when he had no one left. Woody, an innocent toy. All the other toys. All of the innocent, harmless toys he had blown up and tortured.

Enough. Sid looked from Top Hat to Andy before hollering,

"Andy!"

Andy and the two toys turned to look at Sid. Tears streamed down the mislead, forgotten, abused child as he bit his lip. This was his time.

"I'm sorry."

He jumped at the broken toy and then… then there was a blinding flash, as the world around them came crumbling down, the wood and concrete merciless and unjust.

What a great place Top Hat had picked. An old office building basement, with no neighboring buildings for miles in every direction. He knew he never would have gotten out in one piece. It was his plan from the start.

The only thing that was left, was Woody's hat, dirty and scorched, yet still intact, laying on the ground a few meters away from where the apocalyptic event had taken place.

And.

The hand, that gripped it and picked it up. The small, plastic fingers clenched it tightly…

~…~

I'm so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update! I've had school, and family, and a job to attend to. Not to mention my girlfriend who is with me 24/7. Anyways, like I said, it's a cliffhanger. Yes, it's a toy who picked up Woody's hat, but figuring out which one it was is going to be the tricky part. But don't think this is the last Toy Story related thing I'm making, still have Bonnie's Life to finish, which will clear up some things in this story, like what happened to Dolly, how Bonnie takes the loss of a great friend, and who the last toy standing was.

Until then, read some of my other works please ;)


End file.
